


Daddy's Baby Boy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: This one was written from a request from an anon on Tumblr. I hope they see it and like it!





	Daddy's Baby Boy

Dean sat on the bed, opened his laptop and fired up Skype. As soon as it opened, Cas was already there, waiting.

“Hello Daddy.”

Cas smiled that smile that Dean could feel all the way to his toes. 

“Hello, my sweet baby boy. How are you today?”

Dean resisted squirming. Cas’ voice always made him feel like squirming.

“I’m okay, Daddy. Just thought about you all day.”

Cas got a feral look in his eye.

“Oh you did, did you? You didn’t touch yourself, did you?”

Dean shook his head. “Oh no, Daddy. I wouldn’t. I know the rules.”

Cas’ smile got wider. “You’re so good, baby boy. Always good for Daddy.”

 

Dean had met Cas online about a year ago. They hit it off immediately. Dean was looking for a Daddy Dom. He’d never had one before, but he knew he really wanted one. 

Cas had boys before Dean, but they never lasted. Dean, however, was different. He was perfect.

They skyped at least twice a week, sometimes more.

It was never enough for Dean. He hated the distance, hated never actually being with Cas. 

He knew Cas hated it too.

 

“So, baby boy, I want you to strip.”

Dean stood up, angling the laptop so Cas could watch. He stripped off all his clothes, and stood, waiting for instructions.

“Just stand there for me, pretty boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Dean had to consciously stop from shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Cas to tell him what to do. Cas never made him wait this long before.

When he heard the knock at his front door, he panicked.

“Daddy, someone’s at the door!”

Cas smiled. “I know, baby. Just go and answer it.”

Dean blushed. “Naked? You want me to answer the door naked.”

Cas nodded. “Just do it.”

Dean walked out of the bedroom, and to the door. He hesitated but grabbed the knob and turned it. 

When he opened the door, Cas was standing there, holding his phone and grinning.

“Cas! What… what are you doing here?”

Cas walked in and grabbed Dean for a long, filthy kiss before answering.

“I couldn’t let another day go by without getting my hands on my beautiful boy.”

Dean blushed even more when he realized he’d called Cas by his name.

“It’s okay, baby, I know I surprised you. Now, where is your bedroom?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bedroom. Cas looked around and smiled.

“Get on the bed, Boy.”

Dean hurried to do it, saying, “Yes, Daddy!”

Cas stood and smiled down at him. 

“You look just as good as I imagined you would. My beautiful baby boy.”

Dean smiled and wiggled a little under Cas’ gaze. Cas looked at him for a bit, then began to take his clothes off. Dean’s eyes were glued to the sight. His cock was hardening, just from the thought of Cas actually being here with him.

Dean couldn’t help but gasp when Cas pulled off his briefs and his hard cock sprung out. Dean always knew Cas was big,he’d seen Cas’ cock many times on Skype. And he had gotten a big dildo at Cas’ request. But the sight of it now, real and in person, was staggering.

It was long and straight and very thick. Dean looked at the pearl of precum glistening at the head and licked his lips. He couldn’t believe that Cas was really here and he was going to experience that monster for real.

Cas smiled and crawled on the bed. He straddled Dean’s thighs and kissed him. Dean put a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and they kissed for a long time, Cas’ tongue exploring Dean’s mouth to the fullest.

Cas broke the kiss and sat back.

“You’re such a good boy for me. You always do what I tell you too. The butt plug, wearing the panties to work, getting the dildo. The things I want to do to you, baby…”

Dean felt proud. “I always want to make you proud of me, Daddy.”

“Oh, I am. You are the best baby boy in the world, and Daddy loves you.”

Actually hearing Cas say that, here in his room and looking in his eyes… it meant everything to Dean. “I love you too, Daddy, so much.”

 

When Cas first pushed in, it hurt so bad that Dean wasn’t sure he could do this. Cas stopped.

“Take a few deep breaths baby. It will pass.”

Dean took a few, and the pain settled down into a burn. He kept up breathing, and it went away. He was left with this feeling… hard to describe to himself, but he felt full and it was awesome. Cas pushed in more, and the feeling got more intense, more… right.

Finally Cas was as far inside him as he could get, and he just held there, letting Dean adjust to the feeling and relax.

“God, Daddy, you’re so big. It feels amazing.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. While he did, he pulled back just a little and pushed back in. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Then Cas pulled back almost all the way and pushed back in slowly, too slowly.

“Daddy, I need… more, please. More.”

Cas smiled and sped up. Dean was completely focused on the feeling of Cas’ cock, sliding in and out, pulling on his rim. His world shrank down to just that.

“My beautiful baby boy, you feel so good… so fucking tight! I want to fuck you until you can’t sit down. I love your little boy pussy so much!”

Dean met every push in with a thrust of his own. His cock was throbbing, almost painful, but he already knew that Cas didn’t want him to touch himself. It was made clear when Cas told him he could only come on Cas’ cock and no other way.

Cas shifted a little and his cock began to run over Dean’s prostate with every move, Dean gasped and began to say, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” Over and over again.

He felt it in his balls. They got tight and the heat spread out into his gut and then to his dick and he was coming… coming so hard… He dug his fingers into Cas’ arms and yelled with the feeling.

Cas watched him, still pumping in and out. Dean spent strings of cum all over himself. Cas just kept going.

When Cas finally started to say, “Fuck! Fuck… fuck…” Dean knew he was going to come. Cas thrust in hard and held there, filling Dean over and over. It was almost as good as Dean’s own orgasm.

 

They laid together, Dean with his head on Cas’ chest and wrapped in Cas’ arms. 

Cas said quietly, “I have a surprise for you, baby.”

Dean lifted his head. “Oh?’

Cas kissed him. “How would you like it if I moved here?”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “Really? You’re going to move here?”

Cas smiled. “Yes. I just couldn’t be so far away from my baby boy anymore.”

Dean’s life had just become complete. 

 


End file.
